Futur Always Has It's Way
by Hopless Writer
Summary: The Ups & Downs of How Clark & Lois fell in love with each other
1. The Beginning

Author: Alyssa (GlamAngel)

Rated: Pg-13 (if it gets a little more mature i'll put a warning)

Parring(s): Clois & Clana (mostly Clois)

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything From Smallville

Spoiler: season 1 to5

Comments: Always Glad To Have Some!

writer's note: Please note that this is my first ever fic and im new to this so please don't be to hard!

Resume: it's been a summer now since the second meteor shower hited Smallville, and Clark Kent's life was perfect! His parents were still alive, he was dating the girl of his dream and his life for once actually looked normal! What could go wrong?

Ch.1

The Beginning

THE TALON:

It was a pretty hot fall day in Smallville.Clark was at the Talon with Chloe, Pete, Lois and Lana. It's been a while now since him and Lana decided to officially date. For Clark everything in his life was perfect Pete was back and he was doing well in college,and he was with the girl of his dreams. Everything was going well!

After a while of chit-chating Lois had to go back to work while Pete and Chloe decided to leave. There was only Clark and Lana left.

Lana decided get up and she toke Clark's hands and draged him near her and kissed him tenderly. She then started to drag him up stairs to her apertment.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked her curiously

"I wanted to spend sometime alone with you... Is that a crime?"she told him teasingly

She warped her hands around his neck a started to kiss him passiontly. Clark at his turn kissed her very passionetly and warped his arms around her waist.Lana started to unbuttom Clark's shirt, after completly taking it off she was about to take hers when Clark back out and went on the counch

"What is it?" She asked confused and went to sit next to him

"Nothing... it's just that... it's just that i'm not ready for that, I meen that...maybe we should take this slow.."

Lana toke Clark's hand a aproched him " Slow?Clark we've ben taking this slow for 4 years, don't you think we can go to the next level?"

Clark looked at her deeply in her eyes and smiled, he kissed her once more and leaded her to the bed.

* * *


	2. The Morning After

Ch.2

The Morning After

LANA'S APPARTMENT

The afternoon after Clark woke up in Lana's bed and felt good but at the same time guilty

He was about to get up when he heard lana's voice

"Hey you! Where were you going?" she aksed him a she got up and sat next to him on the bed

"I was jus going down stairs..." He said nervoulsy

"Down! You do realise that my appartment is right up stairs to the talon... the place where your mom works?"

"hum.. yeah i know" he said wih a smile "So I guess i'll have to be fast!" he said to her teasingly

he kissed her tenderly and got up.He putted his pants on in a sort of rush,

"what's the rush!" Lana asked him

"hum... no, theres no rush.. but what time is it anyways?"he asked while putting his shirt on

she took er watch and looked at the time

"wait its... oh., it's 1:42 PM!"

"WHAT!it's can't be! Is it!"

"yeah! I'm pretty sure it is,Clark!"

"ohh crap... I gotta go..."

He Kissed her on the forhead, said goodbye and got discretly out of her aparment and ran out of the talon with supringly no one that saw him,well atleast his mom!


	3. There’s Nothing Like a Talk With Lois p1

A/N: Okay so here is part 1 of chapter 3, i'm not promising that part 2 will be up soon cause i'm still trying to figure out, witch of my 2 ideas I should go with..

Ch.3

There's Nothing Like a Talk With Lois Lane (part 1)

KENT FARM

Clark openned the kitchen door, hoping no one was gonna be there.

He closed the door quietly and went to turn himself when he saw Lois sitting on the counter, drinking her usal afternon coffee and reading people magazine.

He figured she was to ditracted by her magazine to even noticed that he was there, soo he went to reache the stairs when Lois made him stop

"I wouldn't go there if I were you!" she said as she turn to face him

"Why's That?" he asked as he aproched her

"Because you dad's their, in the shower, singing, not very well if I may add!

You know that he and your mom were very worried about you last night!

..By the way where were you?

"out..." he only said

lois looked at him trying to make him say more!

"out...with who?"

he did want to get in more details but for a strange reason he wasn't affraid to tell Lois what happenned

"I was with lana..." he was about to continue but got interrupted by lois  
"Yeah, had a feeling she'd be in the picture..."

"anyways...last night when you guys left" he started very nervous "things kind of got out.. of control"

"out of control how,Clark?"

"well you know...we had.. well you know!" Clark Could Brung himself to say it, even doe he tryed he couldn't say it.

He was still trying to tell her, but she was starting to get bore so she interupted him.

"Clark!" she practicly shouted" God! If you want to act mature about just say... you had 'sex'!"

"Yeah! You right I should be mature about this.. me and Lana had sex..." even doe it brought a smile to his face he still had this feeling of guilt running over him, but he tried to let the feeling go so he thought he should say it again...

"Me and Lana had.." Clark was interupted once again

"Clark!"his father said coming down the stairs

"Dad!"

his father got down the few steps that were left and wnet to join his sun, meanwhile Lois couldn't bring herself to stop gigling about the situation.

"where were you last night Clark?' his father asked worried

"hum..ah.. I was here! I just stayed in the barn.."

"And this morning?" his father asked not beliving him

"well..I.. I got up realy early... and I mean really,really earlier..the truth is Dad, me and Lana... well me and Lana we.."Clakr couldn't think of anything. He didn't want to disapoint his father either, but he didn't want to lie.

Lois on her side stoped laughing when she heard Lana's name, she tought for once that clark was gonna act mature in a situation, but looks like she was wrong...

"Well.. me and Lana had a date!"

"a date!" both Lois and Jonathan responded

"yeah... ahh date" clark started trying to give a valuable reason "we wanted to see the sunrise soo, you know we went out early..."

Jonathan still in disbelief, decidedd to let it slide, his sun obviously didn't want to tell him the truth.

"Ok, well next time, do your chores before you leave!"

"At 5 in the morning?"

"Yes or do them the night before, instead of making me do them!"

"Sorry Dad" Clark said sincerly

"Well you'll be able to do them this week-end while me and your mother aren't there, maybe with a little chance Lois will help you!"

Lois looked at him with big eyes 'he couldn't be serious, could he?' she tought

"I expect not to come back with the House on fire!"

"No worries Mr. Kent, I'll try my best to make Clark stand still!" she said mockingly

Clark staired at her with an evil eye, and turned back at his dad and smiled.

His dad gave him a smile back and left to finish his work before he left for metropolis.


End file.
